AFRAID, CARAMEL, and LOVE
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Aku takut kehilanganmu.. Aku takut kehilangan segala warna yang kau berikan padaku.. Dedicated for Eyeshield 21 Award August: Color. R&R, please?


**AFRAID, CARAMEL, and LOVE**

**Oke, ini fic pertama aku di Fandom Eyeshiled 21, jadi kalo ancur, mohon maaf! m(_ _)m**

**Fic yang didedikasikan untuk ****Eyeshield 21 Award, Bulan Agustus: Warna.. mulai aja yuk? Aku ga tau mau ngebacot apa lagi... =="**

**Title : AFRAID****, CARAMEL, and LOVE**

**Summary : Aku takut kehilanganmu.. Aku takut kehilangan segala warna yang kau berikan padaku.. ****Dedicated for Eyeshield 21 Award August: Color. R&R, please?**

**Pair : HiruSena**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata, and this horrible story belongs to me..**

**Warning : You-nii's POV, OOC, AU, Typo, Kapitalitasnya ancur, gajhe abal nista, hanya sekedar fic sampah.. TT_TT, yang ga suka yaoi, disarankan ga membaca cerita ini karena ini emang yaoi.  
**

**

* * *

**

'_Aku suka dengan warna karamel itu.. Warna karamel itu membuat hatiku hangat.. Sangat hangat..'

* * *

_

Aku berjalan menyusurilobi Rumah Sakit, menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak paling ujung lobi tersebut. Ditanganku membawa dua buah buku cerita untuknya_._

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar yang bertuliskan 'Kobayakawa Sena', aku langsung membuka pintu itu tanpa permisi. Toh, aku yakin, dia tak akan terkejut dengan kehadiranku.

"Yo, Kuso Chibi," aku memanggilnya dari ambang pintu.

Di ranjang bernuansa serba putih itu, orang yang kusebut 'Kuso Chibi' alias si 'Kobayakawa Sena' itu sedang duduk manis sambil menatap kearah luar jendela dan memunggungiku.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa? Kuso Chibi?" aku berjalan mendekati ranjangnya dan menepuk pelan pundaknya. Dia tersentak dan segera menoleh kearahku.

"A-Ah, se-selamat datang, Hiruma-san," sapanya lembut, diiringi dengan senyum manis merekah di wajahnya. Tak lupa pula, bola mata berwarna karamel lembut itu menatapku lurus-lurus.

_'Aku suka sekali dengan warna mata anak ini. Amat sangat menyukainya.'_

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau lamunkan tadi?" tanyaku padanya setelah aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Mata karamel anak ini benar-benar membiusku.

"Eh-Anuu, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Sungguh. Aku baik-baik saja." Dia tersenyum kembali. Senyumnya sangat terlihat berkilauan di mataku,

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak apa-apa, Kuso Chibi.. Oh iya, ini aku bawakan buku cerita baru untukmu." Aku menyerahkan dua buku yang kubawa tadi kepadanya.

Matanya menatap lekat pada buku yang kubawa, iris karamelnya berkilat senang, aku bisa tahu begitu melihat ekspresinya.

Dia segera menyambar buku tersebut dan memeluknya erat, "Terima kasih banyak, Hiruma-san! Aku senang sekali! Ta-tapi.. kenapa Hiruma-san tahu aku suka dengan Harry Potter?" tanyanya dengan sedikit antusias, aku terkekeh geli.

"Kekeke, apa yang tidak kuketahui darimu, hah, Kuso Chibi? Sejak pertama kali kau kubawakan buku Harry Potter ini kau sudah langsung tergila-gila bukan?" tanyaku padanya. Tetap dengan kekehan khas-ku.

Mendengar hal tersebut, dia langsung merona karenanya, "U-Uuuh, ap-apa aku sebegitu mudahnya untuk ditebak, eh, Hiruma-san?"

Aku tersenyum simpul, kemudian menjawab, "Tentu saja.. kau itu amat teramat sangat mudah untuk ditebak."

Bagus. Jawabanku semakin membuatnya merona. Wajahnya mungkin sudah semerah tomat kalau kuumpamakan. Dan karena wajah merahnya itulah aku juga menyukai warna merah semerah wajahnya sekarang.

Dia terlihat gugup, sungguh manis di mataku, "Hiruma-san bodoh! Aku tidak segampang itu ditebak tahuuuu!" protesnya kepadaku sambil melempar bantal putihnya. Aku mengelak dengan cukup gesit dan itu semakin membuatnya terlihat kesal namun manis. Aku pun tertawa.

"Bhuuu! Hiruma-san! Kenapa kau malah mengunjungiku? Tidak mengunjungi teman Hiruma-san yang.. Eerr.. siapa namanya? Oh, iya, Musashi-san? Bukankah dia dirawat di RS ini juga?" tanyanya namun sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hn, dia sudah sembuh.. sekarang giliran kau, Kuso Chibi, untuk sembuh." Kataku. Aku berjalan kearah sofa bed yang ada di kamar itu, duduk disana, mengambil permen karet mint favoritku dari dalam saku jaket yang kukenakan, membuka bungkusnya, kemudian memasukkan permen karet itu kedalam mulutku, kemudian kukunyah.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban.

'_Kenapa?'_

Aku menoleh kearah Kuso Chibi itu. Dia diam dan seperti sedang merenung. Entah apa yang sedang direnungkan atau dipikirkan olehnya. Aku tak tahu pasti.

Kuletuskan permen karet yang baru saja kegelembungkan, menatap –menoleh tepatnya- kearah anak berambut coklat itu, "Oi, Kuso Chibi? Kau mendengarkanku?" tanyaku dengan nada datar, padahal sebenarnya dalam hati aku cukup was-was kalau-kalau kata-kata yang kuucapkan sedari tadi padanya terdengar kasar.

Dia tersadar, segera dia mengangkat wajahnya, dan dia tersenyum seperti biasa.. seperti biasa, namun di mataku, yang terlihat hanyalah senyum palsu tanpa perasaan didalamnya, "Aku.. akan sembuh, seperti yang Hiruma-san katakan tadi. Aku.. berjanji padamu..," katanya lirih, tatapan matanya yang berkilat bahagia digantikan dengan tatapan nanar.

'_Apa yang terjadi? Apakah aku salah bicara?'_

"Kuso Chibi, kau.. benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter untukmu?" tawarku dengan penuh nada khawatir yang berusaha kututupi.

Hening lagi.

"... tidak perlu. Terima kasih.. Karena Hiruma-san mau peduli padaku yang tidak kau kenal ini.." dia tersenyum getir.

_'Aku tidak suka. Aku tidak suka senyumnya ini. Aku tidak suka dengan bola matanya yang sekarang tidak begitu bercahaya seperti tadi..'_

"Aku benci," Kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Dia tersentak, menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." jawabnya lirih.

'_Aku benci. Dan aku semakin muak.'_

Aku berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju ranjangnya, kucengkeram bahu mungilnya, "Sudah kukatakan padamu dulu, walau aku tidak 'mengenal'mu, tapi, asalkan aku 'tahu' mengenai dirimu, itu artinya aku sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang kau lakukan, kau katakan, aku pasti akan memperhatikannya!" bentakku kasar.

Hening.

'_Aaaakh! Keheningan ini membuatku muak!'_

"Hhh...," aku mengehela napas panjang, ".. Maaf, aku tak sengaja membentakmu.. katakan padaku, apa aku telah salah bicara padamu?" tanyaku. Tangan besarku melepaskan bahunya yang entah kenapa terlihat bergetar.

Dia menggeleng cepat, "Tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Hiruma-san tidak pelu meminta maaf, karena seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu khawatir. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa dan aku berjanji akan sembuh. Aku berjanji pada Hiruma-san." Katanya mantab.

Aku ragu dan takut, entah kenapa aku mendapat firasat tidak enak.. dan aku tidak menyukai perasaan ini sama sekali.

"Lalu, kau mau apa sekarang? Aku ambilkan." Tanyaku sembari beranjak dari sampingnya.

GREP!

Aku melihat ke belakang, si Kuso Chibi ini mencengkeram lengan jaketku, "Aku mau.. Hiruma-san menemaniku.. sampai aku terlelap.." suaranya pelan, namun itu dapat kutangkap dengan baik. Aku mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya yang halus itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu, Kuso Chibi. Karena itu, jangan bersikap aneh lagi. Oke?"

Dia hanya mengangguk perlahan, wajahnya masih menunduk, tapi aku yakin ada semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Dan aku pun menemaninya membaca dan sesekali kami tertawa bersama. Aku senang melihat dia juga senang, namun ada perasaan lain.. seakan-akan perasaan senangnya hanya bertahan sementara.

* * *

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya di lobi apartemenku, terengah-engah sambil berusaha merogoh kunci mobilku.

Aku benci perasaan khawatir, maka dari itu aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan sekitarku dan berpikir semua baik-baik saja tanpa adanya suatu masalah pengganggu. Namun kali ini lain, aku dilanda perasaan yang dinamakan 'khawatir' yang amat sangat hebat! Sungguh ironis hidup seorang Hiruma Youichi yang selalu menghalalkan segala cara agar tidak terjadi suatu masalah, bukan?

Aku berlari menuju lift apartemen, masuk kedalam, dan menekan tombol untuk sampai di lantai basement. Cepat-cepat kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempatku memarkir mobil dan segera membuka kunci mobilnya. Aku masuk dan aku langsung tancap gas menuju satu tempat. Rumah Sakit tempat orang yang paling aku cintai, Kobayakawa Sena berada.

"Mimpi brengsek!" umpatku sambil terus menetir dengan kecepatan bak seoerang pembalap F1. Semua karena mimpi itu! Mimpi yang sejenak membuatku berpikir akan kehilangan dia..

**_

* * *

~Flashback~_**

Aku pulang setelah si Kuso Chibi itu tidur, seperti janjiku padanya. Aku lelah, segera aku pergi mandi dan tidur.

Kurebahkan diriku diatas tempat tidur berukuran King Size itu, tanpa ba-bi-bu, aku pun terlelap...

**XXXXXXXX**

"_Ini dimana?" kudapati diriku ada disebuah gedung serba putih. Menurut pendapatku, ini seperti rumah sakit, dan aku berada –lebih tepatnya- pada lobi 'Rumah Sakit' tersebut._

_Aku berjalan perlahan, namun aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang seakan memanggilku.. oke, mungkin suara itu agak aneh karena terdengar seperti hembusan nafas di telingaku, dan yang lebih aneh lagi.. hembusan nafas itu seperti sedang.. menuntunku.. entah kemana._

_Aku hanya diam sambil memasang telinga untuk mendengar suara itu dengan lebih jelas, kuikuti terus kemana suara hembusan nafas itu menuntunku._

_Dan sampailah aku di depan sebuah kamar, kamar tanpa ada nama siapa penghuninya. Aku –yang seperti biasa- masuk tanpa permisi. Pemandangan yang kulihat hanya satu, ruang rawat berwarna hitam-putih, dan bukan putih sepenuhnya seperti ruangan diluar tadi. Aku menjelajahi setiap sudut kamar itu dengan mata hijau tosca-ku, dan kutemukan adanya 'orang' yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil menatap jendela yang memancarkan cahaya putih. 'Orang' tersebut juga berwarna hitam-putih, namun aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas siapa 'orang' itu karena pengaruh cahaya._

_Aku berjalan mendekatinya, mencoba untuk menegurnya, tapi sebelum sempat kutegur, dia menoleh kearahku, dan tersenyum.. tersenyum dengan.. perasaan dipaksakan. Aku heran, apa gerangan maksud senyum tersebut. Kusipitkan mataku untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa 'orang' itu, dan yang kulihat adalah.._

"_Selamat tinggal.. Hiruma-san.."_

_Kuso Chibi?_

"_Tu-tunggu! Apa maksudmu, Kuso Chibi?" aku berusaha menggapainya, namun terlambat. Warna hitam putih yang menyelimutinya berubah menjadi transparan dan semakin bening dan berakhir menghilang. Aku hanya termangu sambil menjatuhkan diri disaming ranjangnya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mataku terbelalak tak percaya._

"_Kh.. KUSO CHIBI!"_

**_~End Of Flashback~

* * *

_**

"Mimpi brengsek! Apa maksudnya itu? Dia.. akan selalu ada disini, tahu!" hardikku sambil membanting setir kearah kanan jalan, menepikan mobilku dan segera berlari kedalam rumah sakit tanpa mempedulikan sumpah serapah orang-orang yang hampir kutabrak tadi.

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya, menembus keramaian orang yang lalu-lalang di Rumah Sakit tersebut, menuju tempat Kuso Chibi dirawat.

Sampai.

Aku sampai di depan ruangannya, dan dalam sekali gerakan aku langsung membuka ruangan tersebut, dan kulihat dia.. yang sedang duduk sambil menatap keluar jendela. Aku teringat kejadian dalam mimpiku, dimana djia akan pergi meninggalkanku.

"Kuso Chibi!"

Aku berlari kearahnya, dia tesentak kaget, "Hiruma-san, selamat da-" belum selesai kalimatnya, aku langsung memeluknya erat. amat sangat erat.

"Hi-Hi-Hiruma-san?" Kuso Chibi gelagapan dan wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah apel. aku tak peduli, yang kupikirkan hanyalah tak ingin dia pergi dari sisiku.

Aku semakin mempererat dekapanku padanya, "Jangan.. pergi.. jangan.. tinggalkan aku sendiri..," aku meminta. Aku, Hiruma Youichi, meminta pada seorang bocah yang mempunyai bola mata karamel yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

Dia tersentak mendengarnya, namun beberapa saat kemudian, dia menghela napas dan membalas dekapanku, "Aku.. tidak akan pergi ataupun meninggalkan Hiruma-san.. karena aku.. amat sangat mencintai Hiruma-san," dia melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan menatap mataku langsung dengan kedua bola mata karamel yang amat kusukai itu.

Kami saling bertatapan. Karamelnya bertemu dengan hijau tosca-ku dan sedetik kemudian, bibir kami saling bertemu.. hanya bertemu, tidak lebih. Namun itu dapat membuat kami mengetahui perasaan kami masing-masing dan kami pun saling berdekapan lagi.

Erat.

Hangat.

Dan aku menyukainya.

Namun hal yang tidak kusadari adalah.. Ciuman sekaligus pelukannya itu.. adalah hal terakhir yang dia berikan padaku.

* * *

Aku bagai mendapatkan semua 'warna' di dalam hidup hitam-putihku yang monoton. Namun itu semua sirna kembali. Hujan turun deras di sebuah pemakaman yang bahkan aku tidak tahu apa namanya. Siapa peduli dengan nama pemakaman?

di tengah hujan itu, aku berdiri sendiri, sambil menatap sebuah nisan. Nisan orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Orang yang memberiku 'warna' kehidupan padaku. Orang yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya. Orang yang lebih berharga dari nyawaku sendiri.

_'Kobayakawa Sena'_.

Itulah yang tertulis rapi pada nisan tersebut.

Dialah Kuso Chibi. Kuso Chibi yang amat aku cintai sepenuh hati.

Aku ingat sekali peristiwa kemarin. Dia berjanji padaku akan terus bersamaku dan tak akan meninggalkanku. Tapi yang kudapat tadi pagi, dia sudah tidak ada. Pergi. untuk selamanya. dan meninggalkanku.

Sewaktu aku datang ke ruang rawatnya seperti biasa, aku hanya dikejutkan oleh dokter dan suster yang tertunduk, dan diranjang yang seharusnya dihuni oleh Kuso Chibi, digantikan dengan sesuatu yang tertutupi oleh selimut putih. Aku segera mengambil langkah lebar-lebar, dan langsung menibak selimut itu. Mataku terbelalak.

Kuso Chibi.. matanya telah tertutup rapat. tidak terbuka, hembusan nafasnya tak kurasa. Detakan jantungnya tak lagi kudengar. Suaranya yang manis menghilang. Senyum manisnya musnah bersama dengan tubuh dingin sekaligus kaku. Aku diam terpaku, namun bulir-bulir hangat berjatuhan dari pelupuk mataku.

Air mata.

Ya, aku menangis. Aku tak tahu, walau hanya satu bulan aku mengenalnya, walau hanya satu bulan aku bercakap-cakap dengannya, aku merasa tertelan dalam warna hitam pekat. aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku tak mau berpisah darinya. namun takdir berkata lain. takdir merebut seluruh 'warna'ku. Kuso Chibi, 'warna'ku yang berharga, telah tiada. Aku kembali larut dalam dunia hitam-putihku, sama seperti dulu saat aku belum mengenal cinta.

Dokter berkata, hidupnya sejak bertemu denganku memang hanya satu bulan. Dia terkena kanker otak yang tak terselamatkan.

_"Aku.. tidak akan pergi ataupun meninggalkan Hiruma-san.. karena aku.. amat sangat mencintai Hiruma-san,"_

Aku teringat akan kata-katanya padaku kemarin, "Kau.. berbohong padaku, Kuso Chibi.. kau bilang padaku bahwa kau akan terus bersamaku, 'kan? kenapa sekarang kau pergi dari sisiku?" aku terdunduk lesu di depan batu nisan dingin itu. air hujan turun semakin deras, seakan ikut menangis bersamaku

"Payah.. aku.. sekarang benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat maupun berkata apalagi padamu. Aku sudah tak tahu dan tak mau tahu.. sebelum aku mengenalmu, tak ada hal yang aku takutkan di dunia ini. namun sekarang, hal yang paling kutakutkan adalah aku takut kehilanganmu.. Aku takut kehilangan segala 'warna' yang kau berikan padaku.. kau yang memberiku berjuta 'warna' baru yang belum pernah kulihat dalam balutan hitam-putih dari balik warna tosca-ku. sekarang kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.. Entah kapan lagi aku akan mendapatkan 'warna' itu kembali. mungkin tidak akan lagi, ya?" aku terkekeh ringan.

_'Kalau begitu, berjanjilah bahwa Hiruma-san akan mendapat warna baru setelah kepergianku.'_

Aku tertegun, suara barusan.. "Kuso Chibi?" aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar_. _Aku segera mencari sumber suara Kuso Chibi, menengok kesana-kemari, tapi nihil, aku tak menemukan sosoknya dimanapun.

_'Ragaku.. mungkin tidak bersama Hiruma-san lagi. tapi hatiku, selalu ada didalam ingatan Hiruma-san sampai kapanpun. Karena itulah, 'warna' dalam diri Hiruma-san akan tetap ada, tanpa adanya hitam-putih yang akan menggalaukan 'warna' yang sudah Hiruma-san dapatkan.' _kata suara Kuso Chibi itu.

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. dia benar, selama masih memliki hati, ingatan akan Kuso Chibi akan terus ada dalam diriku, 'warna' yang dia berikan padaku pun pasti juga tak akan pudar_. _Aku percaya hal itu. aku pun tersenyum, "Kau benar, Kuso Chibi." aku menjawabnya.

Tak berselang lama, hujan pun berhenti, rintik-rintik hujan diganti dengan cahaya matahari yang terbias dengan indah, aku menatap langit yang sudah kembali biru dan tidak kelabu lagi, tak ketinggalan, garis lengkung mejikuhibiniu pun ikut meramaikan warna dalam kanvas langit biru. Aku tersenyum, dan setelah itu aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju mobil yang kuparkir di depan gerbang makam.

_'Terima kasih, Hiruma-san..'_

Aku menambah intensitas kelebaran senyumanku mendengar hal itu, "Aku berjanji takkan pernah melupakanmu, Kuso Chibi, karena kaulah 'warna'ku selamanya."

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Cuap-cuap Author gajhe :**

**Oke, ini fic pertama aku disini, dan sukses aku bikin amburadul! YEAH! *dihajar***

**prolognya kelamaan, alurnya kecepetan, mistypo bejibun, kapitalisasi yang kuabaikan... *sigh*.. parah dah.. sebenernya pengen ngejelasin awal pertemuan mereka sampe mereka kenal selama satu bulan, tapi karena ntar kepanjangan, ya aku skip aja en hasilnya jadi kaya gini, maklum. T_T apa aku buat aja sekuelnya yah? **

**kalo mau tau info ga penting, sebenernya ini diambil dari pengalaman pribadi aku sendiri, aku ketemu anak kena penyakit kanker otak yang emang udah parah, kami ketemu secara ga sengaja, terus kami akrab. selama 1bulan aku kenal dia, dia ga pernah cerita kenapa dia dirawat ya aku juga ga mau tanya2 soalnya kok kurjar amat. setelah 1bulan, aku jenguk dia, tau2 dia udah ga ada, dokter bilang emang dia ga akan lama hidupnya.. jadi sedih kalo inget.. Lol**

**Yah, jadi begitulah! Kalo berkenan harap di ripiu, di flame pun diterima dengan senang hati ^^  
**


End file.
